


A May/December Affair

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, One of My Favorites, Podfic Available, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's gotten himself involved with the new kid at Watcher HQ, Adam Pierson.  It's a more complicated May/December affair than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A May/December Affair

He's so warm. How a skinny kid like that manages to put out so much heat, Joe doesn't know. But he also doesn't mind it. Adam's curled around him, not even snoring, and maybe this was unexpected but it's sure as hell not anything Joe's going to stop.

* * *

Joe wakes up first, not that he's surprised. He tries to be as quiet as he can; he rolls over, pushes the covers aside, and gets up, lifting himself into his chair and heading for the bathroom. He's stern with his dick, telling it not to start reminiscing about last night until _after_ he's had his morning piss. It listens, more or less.

Jesus, the kid's got a mouth on him. Just an incredible mouth, lips and tongue and teeth that know how to work a cock like few people -- men or women -- Joe's ever known. Joe's definitely curious where he picked up that skill; surely it didn't come out of textbooks. But then again, maybe it did with Adam. The kid reads up on the strangest things.

He wheels himself back out to the bedroom. Adam's sitting up on the edge of the bed, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As soon as he looks up, he grins. "Morning."

"Good morning," Joe says, grinning right back. "You sleep OK?"

"Well, except for wanting to fuck more, yeah, I slept great."

"Ha." Joe snorts at him. "Give an old man time to recover, why don't you?"

There's an enigmatic little grin on Adam's face, and he stands up, walks over to Joe's chair and kneels right in front of him.

"You've had all night," he murmurs. "Need more time?"

* * *

All right, so that was a piss-poor attempt at getting out of bed. But now it's almost noon. Joe groans and extricates himself from Adam's arm. "C'mon. I need a shower. Fuck, these sheets are disgusting."

"They are now," Adam says, mirth all over his expression. "You first, I'll shower after. You got anything in this place I could cook for lunch?"

"Don't tell me you cook, too."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Good, because if it turns out you cook I might lose my mind and propose."

Adam laughs. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

* * *

Why is it, Joe reflects, that that's always easier said than done? Adam fits into his life like a hand into a glove. It's not the first time he's had an affair with another Watcher, but it is the first time in years. And last time it really _was_ an affair; she was married, he was stupid, and when it turned out at least one other Watcher knew what was going on, it occurred to Joe that no secret stays a secret for long in a whole goddamned society of sneaky voyeuristic gossips, so things went the way of the dinosaur in a hurry.

With Adam it's not really an affair at all. It's a relationship. One of those strange goddamned things where somebody you've known for years looks at you out of the corner of his eye one afternoon and you're left wondering just how you managed to miss it all before. Was he always that good-looking? Was he always interested? Why the hell didn't we act on it before? How many years of good sweaty fucks did we miss?

Too late to worry about that now, though, and the one time he asked, Adam laughed and said he doesn't believe in past regrets. "Is now working for you?"

"Now's great."

"Okay, then."

They have dinner. They go out together. They fuck and don't screw around and Adam rarely sleeps at his own place unless Joe's back in Seacouver. And God, Adam's a bright kid. Joe doesn't know what he'll do when he finishes his grad work, but he hopes the Methos chronicle is something that can be worked on from Paris or Seacouver on a more-or-less permanent basis. He'd like Adam to come home with him one of these days.

In the meantime, trips to Seacouver suck. Joe's bar doesn't do as well without him as with him, and it's good to be back and taking care of business, but his bed's lonely and empty and he misses the hell out of Adam.

At least he'll get to do a little long-distance watching soon. Mac's in Paris, tracking down Kalas, and Joe gives him Adam's number. Kalas after Methos? He'll never find him, but if someone's going to, Joe has to admit he'd rather it be his guy. Imagine the chronicle entry that'd make. _Duncan MacLeod finds world's oldest Immortal..._

Then there's radio silence. From Mac. From Adam.

Joe gets worried.

* * *

Worried and then angry. He covers it when Mac's on the phone to him, but it's a close call. He makes it sound like amusement, like he's not thinking every second _you were in my bed, you were in my life, you never trusted me enough to say._ He can't really blame Adam -- Methos -- what the fuck _ever_ \-- but he's bitter anyway. _You told him the first day you met him and you were never going to tell me..._

But that's not the worst part. The worst part is Mac saying Adam's cleared out. Joe's stomach clenches and he rubs at his forehead. _Right. He cleared out because of Mac and Kalas. He didn't clear out because of me. He'll call. He'll call._

His phone stays silent.

* * *

"Joe?"

Joe slams his hand down on the bar and makes Richie jump a foot. "You son of a _bitch_, where the hell have you been?"

There's a pause. "I guess I deserved that."

"Where are you?"

"Here. Can I meet you at your place?"

"What? When? Now?"

"Now, yeah."

Joe sighs. "Okay. Fine." _You've been gone months and then you call and you think I'm going to jump. Got news for you, my friend; my jumping days have been over for a long time._ "See you in ten minutes."

"Something wrong?" Richie asks.

"Yeah, but it's nothing you have to get worried about. I'll be back later." _I think._

"You sure? I could go with--"

"No." Joe laughs, but it's really not funny. The last thing he needs is Richie showing up, wondering who the new Immortal on the block is. "No, it's okay, like I said. I'll call if I need something. Tony can lock up if he has to."

"You could give me the keys to your bar. I swear I'd take care of it like it was my own..."

"Nice try, kid." This time Joe's grin is a little more sincere. "I'll see you later."

* * *

The elevator ride's way too fucking long. Joe finally gets to his own door and almost manages to get the key into it before the door swings wide open.

And Adam's right there, looking as good as he ever did. _It's been months, moron, not decades, of course he looks the same. So do you._

"Hey," Adam says softly. "It's good to see you."

"It's my door, asshole, don't welcome me in."

Adam laughs at that, stepping aside and closing up after Joe. "Sorry. Old habit. You learn to make yourself at home wherever you go..."

"Was that what it was?" Joe asks. There should've been warmup, there should've been a drink, but now he's cutting to the chase and his gut's clenching up. "A guy in every port, a chump in every identity--"

"Stop it." Adam comes forward, slides his arms around Joe's neck the way he used to when things were normal, before he was the world's oldest Immortal in disguise and they were just two guys, two guys who liked each other one hell of a lot. "I have some making up to do," he murmurs, "so why don't you just let me?"

And Joe sighs. _You are so goddamned easy._ "All right," he murmurs. "Where do you want to start?"

_-end-_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A May/December Affair [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312922) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
